Episode 2475
Mikey Episode Number: 2475 Date: Saturday, April 16, 1994 Sponsors: R, V, 7 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Joe's Lap (Limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog goes to see his doctor, who listens to his heart. Describing what he hears as "groovy," the doctor sings "Heart of a Frog" about different kinds of noises (backed by frog nurses) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Lucky Seven Sampson" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Catch A Wave, As You're Sitting On Top Of The World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts "What's Prairie's Problem?" in which contestants try to figure out why Prairie Dawn can't use one of her senses (i.e., which part of her face is covered). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A green man demonstrates dark and light |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Annette Bening wants to travel with Super Grover when he is helping others, but both have trouble in figuring out how to get around since Annette cannot fly. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: TAXI |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "Don't Waste Water" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Seven Goldfish sing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Spanish Dancer |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 20 penguins going down a slide |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster drive a car with the help of their seatbelt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"In and Out Crowd" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird exclaims "Amazing!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Armadillos on film |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gina plays and sings "Follow the Leader" with the kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A loud-voiced girl talks about her dog Pete |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and the letter R, which ROLLS, ROCKS, RUNS, and ROCKETS. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: R Running down a road past a rabbit, a radio and some rocks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Lori Lieberman sings "The Great American Melting Pot" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leslie Mostly has a brief interview with the word CASA |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem perform the "Sweet Tooth Jam" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|V for Violin Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alone Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two men, one named Virgil Veep, discuss the letter V as they stand atop a capital V |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and his Rubber Duckie don't want to play with Bert, who sings "I Wish I Had a Friend to Play With Me". But after the song, it was revealed that Ernie and Rubber Duckie were playing hide and seek with Bert, much to his delight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Zork lands on the coast of California, where he meets a slick agent. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Let's Go Tubbin' Today" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A minstrel sings about a fox who outsmarts a crow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|You can always count on a good time when "The Countess Counts" for you. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts five children as they rearrange their positions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Elmo announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide